


The Pevensie Personas

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon - Movie, Canon Universe, Chronicles of Narnia References, Family, Family Dynamics, Friends of Narnia, Narnia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Personas, Poetry, Siblings, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A collection of persona poems on the Pevensie siblings: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.





	The Pevensie Personas

Peter  
Magnificent, brave, stubborn, passionate  
Oldest brother to Susan, Edmund, and Lucy  
Siblings, respect, his studies to become a doctor  
failure, losing his siblings, change  
Aslan, Narnia, his father  
Resident of London, England, and Narnia  
Pevensie

Edmund  
Just, wise, sass, diplomat  
Middle brother to Peter, Susan, and Lucy  
Sword-fighting, studying law, and riding with Philip  
Jadis the White Witch, Turkish Delight, losing his siblings  
Aslan, Narnia, his father  
Resident of London, England, and Narnia  
Pevensie

Susan  
Gentle, peacemaker, logical, motherly  
Younger/Elder sister to Peter, Edmund, and Lucy  
Books, family, America  
Things she can't see, losing her siblings, never seeing Narnia again  
Aslan (secretly), Narnia (secretly), America  
Resident of London, England; Narnia; and now America  
Pevensie

Lucy  
Valiant, faithful, insightful, joyful innocence  
Youngest Sister to Peter, Susan, and Edmund  
Family, speaking with her fellow Narnians, dancing with the Fawns and the Trees  
Never seeing Aslan or Narnia again, losing her siblings, being looked down on because of her age.  
Aslan, Narnia, Aslan's Country  
Resident of London, England, and Narnia  
Pevensie

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you're probably wondering, "What the heck is this? How is this a poem?" It is a poem...sort of. This is a persona poem - a structured 8-line poem that's biographical in nature. They're short, free-verse, bio-poems where they explain the format of the characters, like what you see here. There are a few different types of persona poems. This is the easiest to write in my opinion. The format is like this:
> 
> First name/nickname of the person in the poem
> 
> 4 adjectives which describe the person
> 
> X of Y formula, about an important relationship to the person
> 
> 3 things he/she loves
> 
> 3 things that scare him/her
> 
> 3 things he/she wants to see
> 
> Resident of...place, time, or concept
> 
> Last name of the person in the poem
> 
> I encourage you to try it out for yourself. If you enjoyed this poem by the end, then let me know and tell me what you think. Or if you don't like it, tell me. If you wish me to make more of these concerning either other characters in the Narnia series, or in a different fandom like HTTYD, Zootopia, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Redwall, etc - then let me know.
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
